To Be Seduced By A Youkai
by SharinganEyes25
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Sesshoumaru joined the group? If he and Inuyasha made a bet? A bet that could ultimatly change the relations of the entire group, namely Kagome's? Want to know more? Read to find out! SessKag fic
1. The Bet

Ch. 1

Oh, he was going to get it. Inuyasha was pulling his hairs out. He could absolutely not take another day with his _perfect_ brother! He would rather jump in a chasm with a family of demon skunks than spend another day with Mister "I'm-way-better-than-you-at-everything-so-don't-mess-with-me". He had joined their group for "The Greater Good" not even a week ago and he was already starting to aggravate the poor Inu Hanyou to no end.

"He's exasperating!" Inuyasha whined to the blue-eyed miko that was making some food for them all over a small fire. They had stopped in a small clearing, filled with blooming flowers, and a small trickling stream. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms hung in the air, clinging to it like a lover would. The crisp green grass tickled bare feet, and gave the place a feeling of liveliness. Peace wafted over the small clearing in waves. One, particularly irate person, however, was anything but peaceful. The white haired man had his arms crossed in his usual red hiori, a mixed look of despair, and annoyance on his face.

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. No matter how exasperating he might be you have to deal with him. Besides, he hasn't done anything to you! Not a single thing, so I don't know why you're complaining!" Kagome half snapped back. Inuyasha had been complaining non stop lately. She watched with irritation as he reared up to start again.

"But Kagome!" He got as far as that.

"No buts!" Kagome cut in. She gave him a look that screamed "That's final." and turned back to her cooking. The girl had gotten good after a couple years practice. In a little less than three months she would turn 20, she was 19 at the moment.

Much to the group's, mostly Inuyasha's, surprise she had become a rather beautiful woman. Whenever they would walk into a village all the men's heads turned to stare at her. Now, she chose to wear the miko's uniform and it showed off her ample curves. Not only that but demons as well had begun to take notice of her. Particularly a certain inu Youkai that had been driving his little brother mad.

There he sat. On the edge of the clearing watching over the Kitsune and his ward. They were playing in a patch of flowers. He had always loved spring but for some odd reason now he hated it. The dog lord took a sniff of the air, and gave a soft inaudible sigh. The scent of Sakura was everywhere, and for once he was disappointed of it, for she smelled of Sakura as well. Of course, with the scent of the sweet blossom wafting about in the breeze, he could scarcely tell where she was if he did not look over. She smelled of Sakura….which he loved and hated at the very same time.

The demon gave another soft sigh. For a brief moment he could remember only one other time he had sighed this much in his life. Quickly, though, he shook the thought from his head. It would do him no good to remember such things. Amber eyes flitted, behind thick powdery white bangs, over to the dainty beauty that kneeled beside the fire as she had been doing for quite some time. He felt his heart flutter and reprimanded himself for it. Sesshoumaru held back another sigh. If only he could find a way to try to make her his without having his dastardly little brother in the way…

Inuyasha huffed. He strutted over to where his brother was and flopped down unceremoniously next to him, crossing his arms. Sesshoumaru briefly turned his gaze to his brother and then back to the two playing children. Inuyasha grumbled and glared at his elder brother. He was always so cool and calm!

"You think you're so cool." Inuyasha grumbled out. Sesshoumaru didn't bother answering, "You know I think I know what you're problem is."

Sesshoumaru turned his gold orbs back over to the obviously annoyed Hanyou, with a noble and undaunted expression.

"Really now?" He said, without batting an eyelash, "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten, this Sesshoumaru."

"You really need to get laid." Inuyasha said flatly. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead he returned his attentions to the children. Inuyasha smirked, "So I was right, huh?"

"You will cease this conversation at once. This Sesshoumaru has no need for the pleasures of a woman." He stated, a cold tone hanging on his voice. Inuyasha only probed him on more.

"I bet you don't know the first thing about women!" He taunted.

"Neither do you, baby brother." Sesshoumaru retorted, quickly berating himself for the mistake he had made without realizing.

"So you admit it!" Inuyasha pointed out triumphantly. A smirk as big as his own face was adoring his head making him look almost ridiculous. Sesshoumaru would not be beat.

"I could obtain any woman I choose easily." He said with a conviction far greater than his actual knowledge on the subject. The dog was praised for his genius on the battle field, yet had only once or twice crossed the border into the territory of the female heart, and escaped with his life.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha teased.

"Yes, really." Sesshoumaru answered. Inuyasha's smirk didn't fade nor falter under any circumstances. Instead he lifted up a clawed hand and pointed over to the female serving dinner.

"Try that one." Inuyasha said, an air of triumph in his voice. Had he not been Sesshoumaru, the ice prince, the black cloud, the unshakable ice berg he would have leapt for joy. Finally his chance at her!

"You have yourself a wager, baby brother." Sesshoumaru said, trying not to sound too eager. Inuyasha reached out his hand, and the elder brother took it. The bet was on.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

I don not own Inuyasha, the show, manga, or any of its characters. I don not take credit for them in any way shape or form. So don't sue me because I am flat broke! xD


	2. Book

The next few days were going to be awkward, Sesshoumaru could already tell. However his determination would not falter. He had withstood too much of his, quite harsh, father's training to give up so easily. So with his conviction in mind, and his prize in sight he pushed on. It had become quite easy for him, seeing as the girl was so very friendly. That and he thanked whatever kami had possessed him to befriend her before hand. Needless to say, he was thankful for that.

The demon lord almost gave a small chuckle as they were walking along the path to the next village. If his father could see him now, he would have burst out in laughter. The ringing laughter of his deep booming voice echoed loudly in Sesshoumaru's ears and he walked along the path at the back of the group with the object of his affections. He spoke with her like this often.

Their conversations were simple. She talked more than he did, seeing as he didn't much like speaking. Apparently she did, and did it quite well. The woman would ramble on about nothing all the time. Often Inuyasha would get irritated and tell her to be quiet. Sesshoumaru was always amused seeing the Hanyou crash into the dirt as a result. Then he and Kagome would continue to talk about this topic or the next.

"Well, I'm not completely sure but I think those guys are really weird!" Kagome said with emphasis. Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the twinkle of amusement that found its way to his eyes.

"Perhaps." He responded. Often this was all he said. Kagome never minded, she liked to talk more than she liked to listen anyway.

"Kagome-kaa-san!" The small 9 year old girl called from the far front. Kagome smiled at her.

"Coming, Rin-chan!" she turned to Sesshoumaru and gave a curt nod. The woman picked up her pace and went over to the girl. The dog demon remained behind, still looking as emotionless as ever but feeling completely and utterly content. Every time Rin said that he could feel his mask of ice crack just a tiny bit. The girl called him father, and in turn called Kagome mother. Oh, he couldn't imagine being anymore proud of the girl!

For a moment Sesshoumaru felt something under his boot. He looked down, past the metal of his surprisingly light footwear. There, underneath was a book. A silver eyebrow raised, in confusion. The, very tall, lord reached down and picked up the book gingerly between his strong fingers. He looked at it curiously. Giving it a quick sniff he found it to belong to Kagome.

Golden eyes turned to the woman, who was busy playing with Shippo and Rin. The Youkai decided to take a quick look at it. What was the harm to keep it for just a little while?

In the time Kagome was making dinner again for the night Sesshoumaru sat in the living room of the inn, that the monk managed to get them into, and read from the strange book. He had figured out that it was a book of "Pick-up lines", and that pick-up lines were used to entice the person you are telling them to into doing something with you.

Sesshoumaru skimmed through, reading the ones he understood, and disregarding the ones that sounded alien to him. Many were very stupid, some were slap worthy, and others weren't half bad. Although he could tell that these so called pick-up lines were mostly for entertainment. Suddenly an idea came into his head. An idea so crazy that it just had to work! Perhaps he could say something like this to Kagome. It wasn't much, but if it worked….well, it was worth a shot.

The demon lord stood and strode into the room where Kagome was alone fiddling with some sort of square device that changed parts. He recalled her saying before that it was called a "rubix cube". The man glided across the floor with the grace of a dancer and sat beside her. Kagome gave him a smile and continued to fiddle with the thing.

"Ne, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said with a straight face. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" She said happily, "Shoot!"

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, still keeping a straight face. Kagome looked puzzled for a moment.

"Fine."

"I asked how you felt not how you looked." Sesshoumaru said, his expression not faltering for a second. Kagome's face lit up pink. A small smirk slipped it way onto his face. The woman tried to cover up her blush and just gave a quiet giggle for a minute or two. She was nervous…he liked it.

"Thanks." She said quietly, not knowing what to say. He quickly took up the opportunity.

"Its strange…but I'm sure that all the sugar and honey in the world couldn't match the sweetness of your voice. He watched in amusement as he face lit up a new shade of red. Kagome shifted, poking her fingers together in nervousness. His expression still hadn't faltered for a second. Not even one. His tone had been serious the entire time, never drifting, even when he found it hard to not be soft.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" She asked looking innocent, yet smug, reaching over and taking the book from the inner fold of his sleeve. Darn she was good.

"As a matter of fact it didn't, but kami must be frantic now that one of their best angels is missing." he said calmly, standing and exiting the room. He smirked when from the corner of his eye he saw the red shade of her cheeks. The challenge was on now.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me! :U


	3. Sight

It had been a little over a month now. Everything was going well, the demon lord supposed. He spent most of his days either talking with Kagome, playing with Rin, or fighting demons. Funny, he hadn't remembered encountering this many demons in such a short time before. It was tiring.

Now, he didn't show it, and if he did he would have smacked himself across the face, but the poor man was exhausted. Still, he trudged on. Unwilling to show any signs of fatigue. So, valiantly and with nary a cause he continued doing what he usually did. However, he could not ignore the exhaustion he felt, even though he could hide it well. One pair of cerulean eyes, though, noticed his plight quite easily.

Suddenly she stopped. Standing in the front of the group, everyone noticed her and stopped as well. On a heel, she turned toward the rest of them.

"We should stop here for now!" She said with a cheerful tone. Her eyes shifted to Sesshoumaru for but a moment, before beginning to get everything in order for lunch. Sesshoumaru could have kissed her and died at the very same time. Kissed her because he was getting a rest, and died because he knew she had figured him out.

The demon lord trudged over to a shaded tree and sat down, his side facing the rest of the group. He gave a small inaudible sigh, and rested for a moment or two. Had he not been himself his face would be colored red at the moment. Sesshoumaru only hoped no one else had noticed. Silently he reprimanded himself for slacking, and then paused to wonder if he had indeed been doing so.

After a moment or two of thinking he could not piece together a time that he might have let his mask slip. Not one. Perhaps that girl had a gift for that. Though, he could only guess if it was true or not.

A clawed hand reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled out a small book. His eyes did a quick glance around. He found no one to be looking. Opening the book he took a strange mechanical device, that he had received from Kagome. The demon recalled her calling it a pencil briefly, before he began to doodle in the book. Although, he wouldn't let anyone know, he had always loved to draw. Only his father had known, and often had praised him. Though, he feared that if anyone ever knew they would criticize him.

That was the very reason for his startled jump when he realized there was a living being next to him. Kagome giggled slightly and looked over.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kagome asked in a sing song tone, a happy smile on her face. Sesshoumaru hid the book behind his back, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Nothing." He answered plainly.

"Then what are you hiding behind your back?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru kept a strait face.

"This Sesshoumaru has no idea what you are speaking of." He answered without batting an eyelash. Kagome gave a pout, reaching out a hand. She would not be deterred.

"Give it to me."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her audacity. Had she been any other she would lay on the floor dead, by now. But this was Kagome so he let it slip, without a second thought. He wonder for but a moment if he could ever be mad at her. However the answer came easily to him. Still, he would not give in to her demand.

"No."

She huffed and reached for the book. He kept it away from her, having the advantages of being taller and having longer arms. Kagome still kept trying, and kneeled, hovering over him trying to get the book, the expression on her face radiating determination and annoyance. The demon lord did a good job of keeping the book well out of her reach. Holding a straight face throughout the whole ordeal, Sesshoumaru was determined to not let her get the book. Only one was going to get what they wanted, but the other had to back down first. However considering the two it was unlikely for either to back down so easily.

Kagome pouted crossing her arms. She gave a look that screamed "I'm-about-to-do-something-that-you-might-not-like-to-get-what-I-want". Sesshoumaru knew that wasn't good. It was the look that she always gave Inuyasha when she was about to "sit" him. Without a thought, she sat upon his lap, and reached over with delicate fingers to take the book from his hand. Sesshoumaru stayed their staring at her with the thought "Is she crazy?" coming to his head. His eyes were slightly wider than normal in shock. Small, pale fingers clasped it and she snatched it away while the dog lord was dumbfounded.

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed when he realized her trick, and he tried to take the book back from her. The girl refused and kept it away from him. The man, knowing when he was beat, gave a small sigh. Kagome quickly took that as a sigh of surrender. She opened the book and flipped through the book. A look of amazement soon crossed her face.

"Did you do all these?" Kagome asked, shifting her cerulean eyes over to him. Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. Her eyes went back to the book.

"Yes, though they are not very good." He admitted. Kagome's look of amazement turned to a look of shock, as her head whipped back over to him.

"Are you kidding me! They're awesome!" She said, "don't berate yourself! You of all people!"

"They are not." He repeated. The next thing he realized he felt a sharp stinging pain in his cheek and if he were to see it he would have seen it a deep shade of red. Kagome held her hand up flat beside his face. It took him a minute or two to realize that he has just been given a hard slap to the face.

"Stop berating yourself! You are good! And you shouldn't put yourself down!" She huffed. Giving a sigh she cupped his red cheek in her hand and stroked it gently, "I'm sorry for slapping you but you kinda needed it."

"It is…." he started gaining himself again, "…all right…" Kagome nodded and continued to flip through the book. When he composed himself he could hardly keep back the wide smirk threatening to overtake his face. She was still on his lap!

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

I don't own Inuyasha (Oh, how I wish I did...). I'm just a simple writer, so no suing me! xDD


	4. Hearing

It was getting much hotter out. Of course, it was mid spring, after all, and they were going farther south. In fact they weren't quite far away from the realm of fire either, so the heat was nearly unbearable. Now, extreme conditions didn't faze the demon lord, but heat did. Especially since he was wearing so many layers of clothing he couldn't even count them himself. Inuyasha had already been forced to ride atop Kirara for he could not budge another inch. Dog demons didn't much like the heat. Sesshoumaru, in particular, hated it.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, sweat dripped down his face. Oh, what he wouldn't give for a river to jump in. Though, he had to admit to himself that no matter how hot it was he wouldn't really jump in the river just like that…he was too prideful. One day, he often thought to himself, pride will be the death of me.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her face for about the tenth time in 5 minutes. She was hotter than she had ever been before. Her eyes shifted to a groaning Inuyasha, and then to a struggling Sesshoumaru. They had to rest somewhere. If the rest of the group was hot, they had to be dying. So, with haste, she searched for some sort of river, or stream, going farther and farther away from the realm of fire. It had become cooler, but it was still very hot. Finally she found something! A tiny little stream in a rather shady glen. The woman made sure everyone was taken care of, and wasn't about to die of heat exhaustion. She took Kirara and flew off, to where exactly no one knew.

Inuyasha shed his haori and nagajuban quick as lightning, leaving his chest exposed. He ran over to a shaded tree and flopped down, to cool himself in the shade. For the first time in a _long_ time Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride and followed suit. Slowly he peeled off his armor, and then layer after layer after layer of his kimono. Inuyasha stared at him in shock.

"HOW are you still alive!" Inuyasha nearly screeched in question. Sesshoumaru shook his head, nearly ripping off the last layer, staying in only his hakama. He flopped down and took of his metal boots.

"Honestly this Sesshoumaru has no idea." He said in an exasperated tone. The demon lord dragged himself over to a shady tree near the stream. There he sat unmoving, watching Rin and Shippo play and splash around in the stream. Amber eyes only shifted over once when Kagome came back, her backpack bulging even more than it usually did. A sliver eyebrow raised.

The girl got off the enlarged fire cat and began to unpack her bag. She brought out a pack of cold water bottles, a pack of soda cans, and a couple things to eat. The only thing, however, that Sesshoumaru recognized were the 3 overly sized watermelons. For a second or two he wondered how she didn't have serious back problems. Kagome turned to him, and a pink blush came to her face when she saw his bare chest and abdomen. They were well developed, and she dare say that he looked "rape-able" at that moment. Shaking that thought from her head she called him over.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-kun!" She called, "come over here and help me, please!" Sesshoumaru arose from his spot beside the tree, and went over to the woman. The demon had to release a small smirk when he saw the pink tint to her cheeks when she looked at him, "Help me cut these, please?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and took a watermelon from her. They were heavy. It was no wonder she wanted help. Gently he placed the overly plump fruit on a small wooden slab she had brought with her. Rin and Shippo had gathered next to him to watch and take a slice when he was done. The man lifted up a clawed hand and easily sliced through the middle of the large fruit. Then he cut those halves into smaller pieces, giving the eager children a piece each. They squealed in joy and ran off to eat. The rest of the groups came around and took pieces. Even Sesshoumaru himself did. When they were finished eating Sesshoumaru cut up the second one. After they finished the majority of the group just lazed around, cooling off. Sesshoumaru had gone back to his spot and Kagome joined him. The girl was wearing modern clothes. She had on jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt with flip-flops, and her hair pulled up into a pony-tail.

Her hand pulled out a little silver device from the pocket of her shorts. It was a little metal square with a white screen in the middle. It had a long string attached to it with two extensions. On the end of those extensions were little bulbs with silver mesh. Sesshoumaru stared at it curiously, wondering what it was. Kagome took one little bulb and put it in her ear. Then she turned the device on, and Sesshoumaru could hear music coming from it.

A blue orb looked over. She noticed him looking at the device curiously, wondering what it was. Kagome smiled and turned to him, showing him the little metal square.

"This is called an I-Pod" She explained, watching as his gaze turned up to her, "It plays music." She said. A smile was adorning her face as she showed him the I-pod. He looked from her to it and tilted his head. Kagome too the other earphone, the "bulb", and placed it gently in his ear, turning down the volume so that the music wouldn't hurt him. She let Sesshoumaru listen to the song that was playing.

_Ito ga furueru oto_

_Yozakura no muse kaeru naka de_

_Tatta isshun de_

_Hajimatta koi no monogatari_

_Subete irodorareteku_

_Anata no oto ni tsutsumarete kara_

_Omoi egaiteta shiawase wa_

_Iroasete kuzuresatte itta_

_Itsumademo tsuzuriku to shinjite mo_

_Kodomo no mama de iru koto wa dekinai..._

_Otona ni natte yuku koto gaTada kowa kute..._

_Bukyou na yasashi sasae..._

_Miushinai sou_

_Anata dake omotte ikiteiku tame ni_

_Nanimokamo suteru koto wa yurusareru no...?_

_Ashita wa kitto chigau yume o miru no deshou_

_Anata no inai iroaseta sekai no yume_

_Katsute zetsubou no soko ni_

_Ikuta no inochi ga kiete itta_

_Hikari mebuita ima mo_

_Nokoru kizu wa mada ienai_

_Kimi to deatte kara_

_Takusan no kotoba o narabeta yo_

_Kibou ni michita sekai o_

_Mou ichido omoidasasete kuretanda…_

_Itsuwari darake no tsukurareta sekai de_

_Kizutsuke atte yuku sadame da to iu nara_

_Tsunaida te o sotto hanashi owaraseru yo_

_Mukurareru koto no nai setsunaru omoi..._

_Anata dake omotte ikiteiku tame ni_

_Nanimokamo suteru koto wa yurusarenai.._

_Ashita mo kitto mata onaji kono basho de_

_Kanadeteiru no…_

_Owaranai sekai no yumeYume sakura_

_Douka chiranai de ite..._

_Izayoi no hakanai koi monogatari wa_

_Setsuna no yume no naka kiete yuku keredo_

_Ima dake wa..._

_ima dake wa..._

_Omotte itai..._

_Anata dake omotte ikite yukitai_

_Kanau koto no nai koi no monogatari o_

_Ima koko de subete o owari waraseru tame ni..._

_Yumemite itai_

_Owaranai sekai no yume_

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eye brows slightly. The song was nice, and he liked it, but the ending…the silent man looked over at Kagome's face. Her eyes held an almost sad, lovesick gaze. It was intoxicating and disappointing at the same time.

"This Sesshoumaru did not like the ending." He stated looking over at the stream. Kagome gave a small nod in agreement.

"Me neither. I usually turn the song back to the beginning before that part." She admitted with a slight blush on her face. Her eyes turned back over to him, staring at him. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back over to her, and they held each other's gaze for a moment or two. Kagome was the first to turn away, looking down at the ground, a light pink blush upon her face. He looked back over to the stream.

"That device is interesting." Sesshoumaru said, not looking over to her, face straight. Kagome looked back over to him and gave a small smile.

"Want to listen to another song?" She asked politely. He gave a curt nod, turning to look at her.

"As long as its not like that one." He said. Kagome laughed.

"You know, I think of you whenever I listen to that song!" She chirped happily, with a sweet smile on her face. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then shook his head, a light smirk forming on his face. The two spent the rest of the day, listening to music under the tree.

The song is "Yume Sakura" by the Vocaloids Lin and Ren! I love this song but I don't like the ending...

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Yume Sakura (c) Nico Nico Douga

I don't own the song or Inuyasha. I'm just a simple writer so don't shoot me...!


	5. Smell

With a splatter the ground, that was once filled with grass but is now battle scarred, became coated red with blood. Kagome stood in shock eyes widening drastically. Her cerulean eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, and starting to become puffy. They had been fighting against a demon who had been able to get his grubby hands on multiple pieces of the jewel. Inuyasha's Tessaiga had no effect on him, and Miroku couldn't do anything with his kaazana, for fear of being poisoned by the snake demon's barbed tail that continuously spewed a toxic, thick, black liquid. Sango had been injured before and couldn't fight. The only ones who could were Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Salty tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as she watched the only man that she had ever come to know so deeply, fall on his knees. Blood dripped from his lips and down his chin. Her breath came from her gaping mouth and shaky uneven breaths of shock. Foggy blue eyes were wide as saucers as she watched him fall, the snake demon hovering over him.

A reaction came forth from the girl like no one had ever seen. A reaction of fear, of hatred, of despair. A scream ripped through her throat, as she reached back for an arrow, drawing it to the string of her bow and shooting. It hit, and one by one she continued until her quiver was empty, the demon long since being dead.

The woman dropped to her knees. Thick, heavy tears streamed down her face. She screamed his name, the man on which she was shaking, trying to awaken, until her voice went hoarse. Until she could not utter another word. Still, then she continued to sob. Everyone else could only stare in shock.

Never before had she ever reacted so violently to someone being injured. Not even when it came to Inuyasha. It was then they realized, when Inuyasha realized, there was much more that friendship at stake for her. Inuyasha could only stare, wide eyed, and just barely keeping from trembling. It was then he realized the grave mistake he made. It was then he realized. Sesshoumaru was winning the bet.

The hanyou's jaw tightened and his coal black eyebrows furrowed. He was beginning to feel rage, and jealousy in waves. Something had to be done. Even if it tore him and his brother apart again, Sesshoumaru couldn't have Kagome. It couldn't happen. And he would stop it. At all costs, at all pains, at all risks. The bet would be his. It _had_ to be his.

The group had fled the scene after retrieving the jewel shards from the snake demon. They had gained an exceptional lead. But the look of sadness, fear and worry, would not go from Kagome's face. The girl had treated his wounds, but Sesshoumaru had still not awakened. It unnerved her to no end, and she refused to move from the sleeping youkai's side. Inuyasha had backed off for now, allowing her to stay by him. He had tried to get her away earlier and she gave him one hell of a sitting. The Hanyou shuddered at the thought of it. Therefore, he just sat passively by a tree a couple feet away. Awaiting his chance to tell Sesshoumaru to back away from her. Though he couldn't help the impatient bounce of his leg as he waited.

Kagome sat on her knees next to the sleeping, or unconscious, youkai. Her cerulean eyes would not tear away from him for even a second. The others of the group had gone to gather supplies and do various other things. The woman felt when Inuyasha also got up to go somewhere else, muttering that he was going to get some water. Though, Kagome knew exactly where he was going. It no longer burned at her insides, she noticed, as her eyes lay upon Sesshoumaru's alabaster face. A gentle hand reached over to brush a bang from his eye and rest on his cheek for but a moment. It pulled back.

White eyelashes fluttered open to reveal amber eyes once more. A smile of relief made its way onto Kagome's face as she watched him awaken slowly. His golden orbs flickered over to her as he weakly uttered her name.

"Kagome…" He said, a weak forced tone came from his mouth, making Kagome nearly cringe. His voice, usually mellow and charming was now forced and cracked. It made her heart break to know all the pain he must have been feeling. Her hand stroked his cheek again, causing the man to lean his head toward the warmth of her hand.

"Your face is so cold…" Kagome muttered, voice no louder than a whisper. Sesshoumaru could only give a small nod. His eyes floated up and watched as the sakura trees shed their petals. A whole blossom cast away every once in a while. One such blossom happened to land in close vicinity of the injured demon lord.

He pushed himself up, ignoring as Kagome admonished him. Sesshoumaru sat up and leaned against the tree closest to him. The demon lord held out a hand to Kagome. Blue orbs stared at it for a moment, before grasping his intention and taking his hand in her smaller one. It surprised her, however, when she was pulled into the muscular arms of one very handsome demon. A light pink blush crept onto her face. He burried his nose into her ebony hair taking in her sweet scent as if it was his drug. A drug he couldn't get enough of.

An alabaster, clawed hand reached over to pluck the blossom, that had landed next to him from the ground. He held it in his hand for a moment, examining it.

"You…" he started, placing the sakura in her hair, "…smell sweeter than sakura…"

Kagome could only blush, and lay her head upon his shoulder, thanking kami that he was all right.


	6. Taste

A bright smile adorned Kagome's face. She couldn't help but be happy, seeing as Sesshoumaru was nearly fully healed. They had begun traveling again, due to Inuyasha's restive nature. Kagome had nearly refused to go and would have stayed put. However, Sesshoumaru was the one who cajoled her into agreeing to leave that place. She had liked it there, but paid no heed to it. The girl had better things to worry about.

Cerulean eyes never strayed off of the white figure riding atop Ah and Un. He wasn't yet fully healed, and couldn't really move, so he chose to stay with his faithful dragon until he could walk again. Kagome didn't mind, and smiled happily. Her hand reached over and stroked the beast's main. It leaned its head into her hand as a response. Kagome had come to care for Ah-Un, and treated the dragon with gentleness. Needless to say Ah-Un was very pleased.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl pet Ah-Un, a look of contentment in his eyes. Sure, his abdomen, chest, and back hurt like no pain he had ever felt before in his life, but he couldn't bring himself to be sour. At least on the inside, that is. On the outside he was still the cold block of ice most of the people in the group knew. Few of them knew him like Kagome did. Like Rin did. Even Shippo knew his more gentle side. Shippo had found out, through Kagome and Rin, that the demon lord had a fondness for him. After all, they were both alike in some ways. Both had lost their fathers, and liked seeing Inuyasha get in trouble. Shippo, from then on, tried to get Inuyasha in as much trouble as possible. He later discovered for himself, the twinkle of amusement in Sesshoumaru's eyes when he did.

Inuyasha, needless to say, was not as pleased as the others were. He now viewed Sesshoumaru as a rival. Now, he had long figured out that felt that Kagome was a more of a sister to him than anything else. The last thing he wanted, however, was for Sesshoumaru to win her over. Both Kagome, and his pride were at stake. He wouldn't allow Sesshoumaru to take away the only woman who had ever understood him completely. She had promised to stay with _him_ not Sesshoumaru. On the other end, he wasn't about to let Sesshoumaru win the bet either. Though, Inuyasha himself couldn't do much. Kagome wouldn't let him get anywhere near Sesshoumaru.

The brothers, although they had made up for their cause a long while ago, still fought from time to time. Kagome feared a battle would erupt between them. One Sesshoumaru couldn't handle at the moment. He still had a significant amount of poison in his system. So her best bet was to keep the brothers as far apart as possible, until Sesshoumaru healed. It had been working well.

Inuyasha needed to tell Sesshoumaru that the bet was off. That he should stay away from Kagome. Something. _Anything!_ He couldn't let Sesshoumaru take Kagome away. However, his brother was far from his reach. He was a woman away. Kagome stood between them at all times. Inuyasha, then had an idea. Perhaps, he could talk to Kagome! He could persuade her to stay away from Sesshoumaru! The idea was brilliant! So he waited until they camped for the night, and until Sesshoumaru was fast asleep. Then he approached Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said, as serious as he could possibly seem. A look of determination lighting his face. Kagome looked up at him.

"Yeah? What is it?" She answered. Inuyasha looked in the direction of a small forest path that led away from their camp. Then he turned back to her.

"I need to talk to you…" he said, "..alone."

"Huh? Whats this about?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow, yet standing up all the same.

"I'll tell you when we're away from here." He answered then started to walk. Kagome followed, perplexed by the hanyou's behavior. She had never seen him act so strangely. He was so quiet. It worried her.

They walked down the silent forest path. Its weeds and shrubs strewn along its edges, and the trees seeming to close in on it. The woods were dark, any light of the moon being completely blocked by the towering trees that stood above the floor like giants. All together it would have been a terrifying scene, but Kagome was not afraid. The girl had become used to these things after so long.

They soon arrived at a small clearing, and tiny stream bubbling through it. It was a quaint place, where the moon shown through the trees. Inuyasha took a seat on a large almost flat rock that stood beside the stream. Kagome sat next to him and looked over.

"What is it that you had to talk to me about?" She asked, wondering with slight worry as to what could be bothering the Hanyou so greatly. Inuyasha looked over at her, a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"How do you feel….about Sesshoumaru?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, a bright blush coming onto her face. She had not been expecting that one. Inuyasha sighed, seeing her reaction, "So you like him….I was right then…." his voice sounded almost broken as his ears came to lay flat upon his head. Kagome's expression softened.

"Yeah….I like him…a lot." She answered, making Inuyasha cringe slightly, "What's wrong with that?" She asked. Inuyasha paused before answering, almost afraid to speak his next words.

"He'll take you away from me."

Kagome stared at him for a long while. He looked so helpless, like a little lost puppy. Then she began to laugh. Inuyasha looked over at her like she was crazy. She continued to laugh until she could stop and wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand, taking Inuyasha's ear in her other gently.

"Silly, Inuyasha! I could never leave you alone! No matter who it is, I'd never just abandon you!" She said before hugging him, "I care about you too much for that!" Inuyasha looked at her.

"But you still like Sesshoumaru." he said. Kagome nodded, a light blush on her face.

"I do like him. But I would never abandon you because of that!" the girl put her hands on her hips, "I would keep you with me, and if Sesshoumaru doesn't like it, then he'll just have to get used to it!" her face was determined, with a serious glint. Though, no matter how serious it was Inuyasha still laughed. Her face went from serious to happy, as a smile inched its way to her face.

"Thanks Kagome!" he said when he could stop laughing, and hugged her, "I appreciate it."

"No problem!" Kagome said cheerfully. Her smile went from ear to ear. Slowly she stood back up, "We should go back before someone notices we're missing!"

Inuyasha nodded and stood up too. He crouched down, letting her onto his back, and leapt up when she was on. He glided through the trees at speed that made him look like a red and white blur. Kagome held on tightly as he sped to the clearing. He let her down once they were there. Kagome thanked him quietly, going back over to where Rin and Shippo were sleeping and sat next to them, bringing Shippo into her lap and letting Rin lean on her. Inuyasha jumped into one of the trees in the clearing, content that his conflict had been resolved without having to destroy his truce with Sesshoumaru.

The next morning was a rather slow morning. They had decided against going anywhere that day, seeing as Sesshoumaru had been coughing that whole morning and even the night before. Rin refused to go from his side, and Shippo stayed with her. Kagome had gone to her era to retrieve something that she said was good for Sesshoumaru. The demon lord himself could only sit, leaning against a tree with the two little ones next to him.

Inuyasha sat in the tree branches above Sesshoumaru, watching him as he was told to do by Kagome. He watched as the demon lord gave another cough, and the two children sprang up, worrying over him. Now, he could understand Rin, but Shippo? Inuyasha shook his head, wondering what children saw in his ice block of a brother. For a brief moment what Kagome saw in him. Though, he would probably never understand and just shook his head, his arms crossed into their sleeves like usual.

Soon, though, the clearings musings where stopped by a thump on the ground, as Kirara landed. Kagome stepped off with her big yellow bag slung over one shoulder. She watched as Kirara transformed and then went over to Sesshoumaru, while smiling with anticipation. He saw her excitement and couldn't help but wonder what she had in mind.

The girl greeted him and walked over squatting down beside him. He watched curiously as she began to rummage through he bag.

"I brought something for you!" She said smiling, and pulled out a fair sized box, with different smells wafting from it. It was a box of assorted teas. Kagome nearly squealed in joy when she saw the happy glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Though that was the only hint of emotion he gave, and to the untrained eye would have been invisible. She could spot it, and was happy. The girl had discovered Sesshoumaru's, almost ridiculous, love for tea some time ago.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said curtly, retaining an even tone, that showed little about his happiness. Kagome opened the box of sweet smelling teas.

"Welcome!" She chirped, happiness dripping from her words, "Which one do you want?" Sesshoumaru merely shook his head at her question.

"This Sesshoumaru does not mind which."

Kagome nodded, understanding his statement as if he would have just said "you pick". She took one bag of strawberry tea out from the box and began to prepare it, boiling the water in a tin kettle she had gotten from her mom. Kagome glanced back at the box of tea and smiled. Not only did they taste amazing, but the teas were also very, very good for your health. They were used by doctors to heal very sick patients, she had once heard. Of course, when Hojo had given them to her she immediately thought of Sesshoumaru, and brought them back.

Sesshoumaru waited, hiding his eagerness. The tea she was making smelled delicious, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Rin and Shippo were next to Kagome just to smell the strawberry scent of the tea. Sesshoumaru himself couldn't get enough of the aromatic smell of the different kinds scents of sweet things wafting out from the box. It was a little known fact that Sesshoumaru had the Western Land's biggest sweet tooth.

Kagome poured his tea into a cup, leaving some in the kettle, since there was so much of it. There was enough left over for everyone in the group, even after filling Sesshoumaru's cup to the brim. Though, she doubted the Hanyou of the group would drink any. He wasn't one for drinking tea.

Handing the cup to Sesshoumaru, she said a quick "be careful" for him not to burn himself with the hot tea. Then she went back to the kettle to pour the two eager children some. Sesshoumaru, knowing all to well his lesson from burning his tongue with hot tea when he was a child, waited until it cooled. Then, after it was cool, he began to drink. Oh, and how he enjoyed it.

Kagome poured everyone, who wanted, a cup. Inuyasha hadn't wanted, so Kagome left it there for Sesshoumaru if he wanted anymore. Inuyasha didn't like sweets. The woman made her way back over to Sesshoumaru, her own cup in hand. Slowly, so as not to spill her tea, she sat beside him. She gave him a smile, and blew on her tea.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her fondly, though no smile crossed his lips. Kagome didn't seem to care much, she was smiling happily. Sesshoumaru took another sip of his tea. The miko continued to blow on hers until she deemed it cool enough, and then drank some. Amber eyes shifted around the clearing. Inuyasha had gone for a run a while ago, he just couldn't sit still. Miroku and Sango were busy sipping tea and talking to each other on the other end of the clearing. Shippo and Rin were playing with Ah-Un and Kirara, having finished their tea within the minute. Everyone was too busy to notice them.

Gold orbs shifted back over to Kagome, wondering if his next move would be his down fall, or triumph. His heart beat fast, as his eyes drifted to her plump lips. He swallowed air to make his throat loosen. The demon berated himself internally and how worked up he was getting, yet refused to show a single thing was wrong outside. He was still the same iceberg as normal.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, who quickly shifted his eyes to his tea cup. The girl hadn't noticed, and smiled at him. Sesshoumaru looked back over. His eyes locked with hers. Blue on Gold. Both refused to look away.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, yet was quickly silenced as the man's lips crashed into her. Her eyes went wide as saucers and her face redder than a strawberry. He had his eyes closed, hips lips pressed against hers as gently as he possibly could be. After the shock had come to pass, the girl pressed back gently. Her eyes soon, too, flutter closed. The kiss didn't last very long, but to them it must have felt like an eternity. Sesshoumaru was the one to pull back. The man licked his lips, a small smirk coming onto his face.

"Mmm, strawberries."


End file.
